


Hacia nunca

by merqurian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merqurian/pseuds/merqurian
Summary: La primera vez que la ve, acaba de llevar al mundo al borde del abismo.





	Hacia nunca

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para una muy buena amiga como parte de un reto sobre parejas raras de Dragon Age.

_ Unos van por un sendero recto, _

_ Otros caminan en círculo, _

_ Añoran el regreso a la casa paterna _

_ Y esperan a la amiga de otros tiempos. _

_ Mi camino, en cambio, no es ni recto, ni curvo, _

_ Llevo conmigo el infortunio, _

_ Voy hacia nunca, hacia ninguna parte, _

_ Como un tren sobre el abismo. _

Anna Ajmátova

 

La primera vez que la ve, acaba de llevar al mundo al borde del abismo. Una herida desgarra el cielo, y las rasgaduras del Velo penden como harapos raídos.

El plan ha fallado. Quería destruir el Velo y lo único que ha conseguido es una agonía moribunda. Espíritus confusos atraviesan la frontera que creó. El caos del nuevo mundo pervierte su propósito. En una situación así, solo puede pensar en su suerte maltrecha, en su objetivo maldito.

Sabe que el mundo en el que se ha despertado lo odia por la misma naturaleza por la que su pueblo se consideraba grande tiempo atrás, antes de que él lo destruyera. Elfo, mago y apóstata, sabe que debe hacer algo. Recuperar el orbe. Impedir que destruyan el mundo ahora para destruirlo él después.

La primera vez que la ve, acaba de ofrecer su ayuda a los siervos de la Capilla. Lo arrastran como a un prisionero. Olvida momentáneamente su propósito, su nombre. En sus viajes ha descubierto que algunos de los descendientes de su pueblo han aprendido a ser pequeños. No poseen ni orgullo ni dignidad. ¿Cómo han podido llegar tan bajo? ¿Cómo aceptan volver a ser esclavos? Las manos que construyeron antaño tales maravillas solo cargan con cadenas. Es consciente de lo que se espera de él. Se hace pequeño, siente en las muñecas la presión de las cadenas que atan a sus descendientes; les pide humildemente a los humanos la oportunidad de ayudarlos.

La primera vez que le habla, le dirige palabras poco amables. Una voz herida, desgarrada como el cielo. Amenaza con ejecutarlo si no obtiene resultados. Ve en sus ojos que tales advertencias son frecuentes en ella; percibe en su mirada una rectitud que insinúa que no se suelen cumplir.

—Cassandra. Permítele hablar. Solas, ¿verdad? —pregunta con voz suave.

La mujer que la acompaña le muestra una mayor deferencia y respeto. Resulta, evidentemente, más peligrosa que la primera. Sus ojos llevan clavados en él desde el momento en que lo trajeron los guardias.

—Leliana…

Ambas lo miran. Solas no confía en la inteligencia de los siervos de la Capilla, pero aun así ha de seleccionar la información precisa para que lo consideren imprescindible y la justa para que no sospechen que ha estado involucrado en la explosión.

Aceptan su ayuda. Su experiencia le ha demostrado que los más devotos son también los más desesperanzados.

* * *

Las ruinas de Feudo Celestial despiertan de nuevo. Palpa los muros del despacho en el que se ha instalado: todavía se respira en ellos la magia de antaño, que sobrevive en cada piedra, vestigios de un imperio desaparecido.

Pese a lo precario de su situación, los mercaderes consiguen traerle los materiales necesarios para elaborar sus pinturas. El agradable olor de la reacción le hace olvidar por un momento el de la ceniza que le llena las fosas desde que creó el Velo. Arlathan revive poco a poco. Tiñe de rojo la pared desnuda.  

Refugio yace en ruinas, pero los siervos de la Capilla persisten. Los miembros de la recién creada Inquisición lo sorprenden y apenas cree que haya podido ser así.

Cassandra y Leliana demuestran mayor sabiduría de la esperada. Entre su pueblo, pocos habrían renunciado a tener semejante poder en sus manos. Entre humanos… su escasa longevidad les impide pensar en el futuro. Solo siembran semillas de muerte. Aunque sean una raza que divide todo en blanco y negro por ideas, siguen adelante gracias a una, a su fe.

Observa el muro rojo. El letargo no ha entorpecido su técnica. Ni una gota de pintura roja cae en el suelo. Coge una escalera para dibujar el símbolo de la Inquisición, aquel ojo empalado por una espada. Cassandra le ha contado que representa la providencia del Hacedor. Solas se ríe: ¿por qué no representar también la providencia de Fen’Harel, quien verdaderamente los ha guiado hasta entonces?

En su memoria persiste la decadencia de los evanuris: ¿cómo pudo extenderse de tal forma la mentira de unos autoproclamados dioses? ¿Cómo pudo permitirse la esclavitud de tantos? La última pregunta es retórica, pues Solas ya conoce la respuesta. La ve en los elfos dalishanos que juegan como niños con los retazos que recuperan de su pueblo. Su ignorancia es tal que llevan con orgullo las marcas que otrora usaban los evanuris para sus pertenencias. La ve en el espía qunari, cuyo pueblo renuncia a cualquier posibilidad de elección, como autómatas. La ve en la encantadora de la corte orlesiana, que defiende la subyugación de todo mago. La ve en el mago de Tevinter, que todavía desconoce cuánto saqueó su imperio.

Por un momento, piensa si las manos derecha e izquierda de la Divina han renunciado a liderar la Inquisición porque el carácter de su fe es como el de los elfos de Arlathan.

Ciertamente, Leliana es una mujer rota. Lleva la partida de ajedrez en la mirada; mueve a peones sin clemencia. La muerte de Justinia ha acabado con su fe. Solas reconoce esa sensación de vacío: el asesinato de Mythal se la enseñó. Sabe que Leliana está a punto de cruzar el límite insalvable en el que la muerte de tantos a sus manos acabará con ella.

Cassandra no posee tales dobleces. Pese a su brusquedad y aparente tozudez, tiene un espíritu puro. Pocos buscadores habrían aceptado la ayuda de los magos libres. Pudo haberlos rechazado en un principio, pero fue capaz de reconocer que era la mejor opción.

Mientras traza la silueta de un lobo, oye pisadas metálicas a sus espaldas.

—Solas, nuestros exploradores han encontrado artefactos élficos… Ah, disculpa. —Cassandra carraspea cuando ve el fresco—. No conocía tus dotes artísticas.

—¿Dotes artísticas? Dudo que deban considerarse como tales.

Cassandra se ríe. Solas nunca la ha visto sin el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres hacer una comparación conmigo? Así verás si tienes talento o no.

—No poseo talento alguno. La única diferencia entre nosotros es que he tenido tiempo y oportunidades para desarrollar esta habilidad.

Cassandra se ríe de nuevo:

—Dudo que seas mucho mayor que yo, Solas.

Esta vez, es Solas quien suelta una carcajada. Toda la vida de Cassandra no supone para él más que un segundo. Resulta más ridículo que comparar la vida de una mosca con la de un humano.

—No. Supongo que he aprovechado mis momentos de soledad, oculto de los templarios y del resto del mundo. En el Olvido… —Se gira para ultimar la silueta de uno de los lobos—. En el Olvido he tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar ecos de civilizaciones caídas, de ser testigo de sus hitos y fracasos. Esta técnica es un hito de los antiguos elfos. Uno de tantos. Los espíritus son profesores excelentes.

Cuando pronuncia tal afirmación, es plenamente consciente de la reacción que puede causar en alguien con prejuicios humanos sobre magia y espíritus.

—Mis experiencias han demostrado lo contrario… Aunque he de suponer que eso no quita que hayas aprendido tanto de ellos. Tu ayuda ha sido inestimable para la Inquisición, Solas.

Tan solo una tercera parte de la respuesta se ajusta a lo que él espera:

—Gracias —musita.

Con pasos lentos, Cassandra se acerca al mural. Clava la mirada en el ojo rodeado de rojo. ¿Una explosión, una lluvia de sangre? Solas ve que su gesto se torna tan violento como la imagen: puños y mandíbula apretados; hombros que tiemblan con furia apenas contenida.

—Mi más sincero pésame, buscadora.

Lo lamenta de verdad. La explosión tendría que haber acabado con el Velo, no prolongar la agonía del mundo. Cassandra permanece de pie frente al mural; aprieta los puños cada vez más. De no llevar guantes, la sangre le recorrería ya las manos.

De forma inconsciente, extiende el brazo hacia el hombro de ella. Conoce esa sensación de impotencia; lleva siglos experimentándola. Es incapaz de aliviar la suya, pero tal vez le pueda dar a ella un breve momento de consuelo. El mundo que ha creado se merece un momento de consuelo.

—No permitiré que vuelva a pasar.

Cassandra se gira tras su declaración. La mano de Solas está a meros centímetros de su hombro. Le dirige una mirada de sorpresa: ninguno de los dos destaca entre los miembros de la Inquisición por su tendencia al contacto físico.

—Los exploradores te esperan en el jardín —dice, tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Está sonriendo, un poco.

* * *

Pese a su promesa anterior, el mundo de Cassandra se desmorona otra vez. Los buscadores son un fraude.

La semilla que los creó era pura; las raíces y las ramas que han crecido son corruptas. Los buscadores no supieron cuidar de un árbol firme y recto. Es una tarea imposible, al fin y al cabo, pues una organización de tal calibre no puede evitar caer ante las sombras de sus miembros.

Solas le presupone a Cassandra inteligencia de sobra para saber esto, pero ella todavía posee algo, una cierta inocencia, que la obligaba a creer que los buscadores estaban por encima de todo. La tacharía de ingenua si no conociera su fortaleza y determinación.

La encuentra en su austera alcoba, en la planta superior de la armería. Su armadura y sus guanteletes están en un rincón, al lado de una torre de libros. Ella se apoya en la pared, con los ojos clavados en una ventana de cristales opacos. Con otra persona en otras circunstancias, comenzaría la conversación con un comentario sarcástico.

—Buscadora.

Un suspiro es la única señal que da de haberlo oído.

—Cassandra. Espero que no vuelvas a decirme que el título de buscadora es honesto.

Está en lo cierto.

—Mis disculpas, Cassandra. No pretendía ofenderte.

Al fin, se gira. Las ojeras perturban su rostro. Baja los párpados con fuerza y vuelve a suspirar, antes de sentarse en el suelo con los brazos sobre las rodillas. Solas se fija en que tiene las manos menos morenas que la cara: no acostumbra a no llevar armadura.

—Créeme, es difícil que algo me pueda ofender después… después de esto. Los buscadores me acogieron cuando era niña. He dedicado toda mi vida a ellos y…

—Y has alcanzado grandes triunfos, Cassandra. Ambos somos conscientes de nuestras discrepancias, pero nunca negaré que siempre actúas con rectitud y honestidad. Las sombras de los buscadores no pueden apagarte.

Ella se limita a señalar el libro que está encima de la mesa.

—Los buscadores obtienen sus poderes durante una vigilia. El Hacedor recompensa las plegarias tras días de solitaria meditación. Mera magia. Los convierten en tranquilos y esperan a que un espíritu los… devuelva a la normalidad. La guerra empezó cuando los magos descubrieron que había una cura para el ritual de la tranquilidad… y la Orden lo sabía desde hacía siglos.

»¿Un don del Hacedor? ¿Una recompensa por mi fe y mi esfuerzo? Mentiras.

Solas guarda silencio. Se sienta a su lado y observa el sencillo catre que apenas levanta un palmo del suelo crujiente y astillado. Algunos miembros de la Capilla muestran un interés inusitado por la flagelación.

—No podemos saber si fue un don del Hacedor, mas los espíritus de fe son raros, Cassandra. Apenas he podido conocer a alguno en mis viajes por el Olvido. Traer uno a este mundo supone una verdadera hazaña. Siéntete orgullosa. Pocos son capaces de algo así.

Tras unos segundos, Cassandra vuelve el rostro hacia Solas. Él continúa:

—La vergüenza de los buscadores no es la tuya. —Se detiene brevemente; duda si debe pronunciar semejantes palabras—… Espero que tu Hacedor sea digno de ti.

Ella sonríe:

—Es extraño escucharte cantar alabanzas, Solas. La última blasfemia sí parece más propia de ti.

—No es una blasfemia; es la verdad.

—Gracias —musita.

Permanecen varios minutos sin hablar, sin que el silencio los incomode. A pesar de todas sus diferencias, Solas la considera una presencia tranquilizadora.

—Tus viajes han estado llenos de pesares, Solas.

—Y tu vida.

Cassandra aparta la mirada. Rodea con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano izquierda el índice de la derecha. Tras varios falsos comienzos, al fin habla:

—Ejecutaron a mis padres por traición en un acto público al que nos obligaron a asistir a mi hermano y a mí. Asesinaron a mi hermano delante de mis ojos cuando era niña. Quedé a cargo de mi tío, un hombre que dedica más tiempo a los muertos que a los que aún seguimos con vida. Los buscadores fueron mi segunda familia y ahora todos han desaparecido —susurra—. ¿Tienes familia, Solas?

—No. Pero puedo contar con las personas. Todo lo bueno y lo malo de este mundo se lo debemos a ellas. No estás sola en la Inquisición.

Al igual que en aquella ocasión en su estudio, siente el impulso que mueve su brazo. No es como él; merece un consuelo. Esta vez, logra posar la mano en el antebrazo de Cassandra. Ahora, no muestra sorpresa.

—Hace… hace tiempo descubrí la corrupción y los engaños de personajes admirados por la historia —¿Por qué le cuenta algo así? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin revelar información imposible?—. En el Olvido, vi cómo manipulaban y usaban a sus súbditos. Aun así, fueron capaces de grandes logros.

»Lo que quería decir… Ahora que conoces la verdad sobre los buscadores, has de elegir qué partes de ti olvidar y cuáles mantener.

Cassandra cubre con su mano libre la que tiene Solas sobre su antebrazo. El gesto es torpe, igual que el de él. Aun así, resulta sincero que ambos se sientan tan fuera de lugar.

La mano es áspera, llena de callos. Nota un dedo roto que no se curó bien. El tacto le resulta agradable: como en un espíritu, todo responde al mismo propósito. Crear.

—Voy a reconstruir la Orden.

Roza el pulgar de Cassandra con el suyo. Es una misión noble, pero su experiencia ya le ha demostrado que, con el tiempo, los buscadores volverán a corromperse, olvidando aquel ideal.

Solas piensa en sus manos, finas y suaves. Difícilmente podrían considerarse una herramienta para crear. Sabe que su propósito es muy diferente. Sabe que el esfuerzo de Cassandra terminará siendo inútil, pero desea que Thedas tenga algo de normalidad antes del fin.

—Le desearía suerte a cualquier otra persona, pero tú no la necesitas —dice, sonriendo, un poco.

* * *

No la ve una última vez. Los restos de su orbe yacen entre las ruinas del Templo de las Cenizas; necesita replegarse para hallar un nuevo plan.

Huye después de la victoria frente a Corypheus y Fen’Harel, sin decir nada. Cassandra ya ha sufrido suficientes decepciones.

 


End file.
